


Fate Is Strange

by MischiefHowl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bite Fetish, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort/Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Lefou has a bite kink, M/M, Mentions of Tuberculosis, Minor Religion Mention, Near-Dying Character, No Plot/Plotless, Quickest Sex Scene ever.., Vampire Bites, summary is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He saw it in Lefou before he knew something was wrong. The vampire at first see's a feast he can bring merciful death upon.. yet he hesitates.





	Fate Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse to write vampire au with my gay son.. so much angst, happiness, and more angst. Also got a bit of inspiration from both Dracula Untold and Interview With The Vampire. I think it went a bit blah at the end, sorry. Also I'm still terrible at historical accuracy.. oops.

The once prince had found himself wandering through the world, through the years that felt like minutes now. He had become a tad detached from the world like a vampire should, never being close to a soul, feeding and disappearing as quick as he came. He had taken on a new name, and had taken a more simple history about himself.

In the town of Villeneuve, he had assumed he'd stay just for the day, grab a bite to drink, and move on. Yet fate seemed to have their own ideas. For when he entered the tavern, it came whiffing to his nose. Sadness, loneliness, and a hint of sickness- his ears caught the little cough that sadly sounded cute. His vision shown the man, plump and yet it fit him so well, and a charming smile as he laughed with his friends. At first, Vlad had assumed his nose played tricks on him but another little breath and it proved it was coming from what looked to be the happiest man in all of France.

Only when he entered into the more lit up area did he gain some attention as he requested to stay at the inn part of the tavern. The attention faded with most but it lingered and somehow the laughter died. Even the bartender had a look on his face before nodding and accepting payment.

The plump man's eyes were the one's that stayed, Vlad pretended not to notice but he swore that the man could burn holes into his back.. he could feel the hint of anger before it relented at another man's words. "Calm Lefou" It was very hushed. "It isn't him.. just breath, mon amour" And the smaller male breathes and nods, any anger ceasing but the sadness grew, earned by another little cough that it was now noticeable he was trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible.

Vlad had turned to the smaller man who had got back to throwing darts with his friends. "May I have a go." His accent was what seemed to throw the men off. It was than that his eyes had caught sight of something that had brought such unease about him. For on the wall on the far side he saw a perfect painting of a man in red standing over bodies with the same little man looking eternally dreaming at him.. the man in red that shared an almost scary resemblance to Dracula. It now made sense.. but the unease in the room and the looks he got didn't answer.  
"Oui" The taller man stated before any of the other's decided to answer.

Dart throwing put them at ease when he intentionally missed the middle. They all finally welcomed him to their village. And of course word spread fast.. as if saying he was safe. He couldn't understand what this man that looked like him had done.. the man called Gaston according to the lettering. A hunter it seemed. No one questioned why he took the inn for the day. Almost like they didn't question the stout man (Lefou was it?) that fell asleep half on the stool and half on the counter.

 

\---

The scent was still on him in the morning, and he looks inside the sleeping man with his vampiric eyes that glowed red in the light. It was small but in a few months it would eat him alive.. a year at most. It must have just begun happening or at least showing the symptoms since no one had any knowledge of it. His eyes stared at the sleeping man, to him, in his detachment, he found his next prey.. no sense in letting this prey go to waste. And in a way he believed he was granting him mercy since the disease could spread to the others quickly and of course this man will die slowly or alone in a hospital bed..

Brown eyes open slowly and caught sight of the man that looked at him. It made the hung over man jump up in a fright before relaxing when the sleep left his mind and reminded him where he was. "Damn.. Stanley's going to kill me" He rubs his head, finding himself alone with the man. 

Lefou looked at the man, still almost unwilling to take him in. Vlad had decided to break the ice. "How did he hurt you, monsieur?"

It took him back, as if he asked a dumb question. His eyes lower as he rubs his head again. "It wasn't just me he hurt. Let us just say he was monster that none of us saw until it was nearly to late." His reply was quiet, not wanting to say any more as he slowly got up. "If we look at you strangely, please don't take it to heart. It has left an emotional scar on all of us." Lefou staggered past Vlad, acting like he was fit.. he probably thought he was and the cough was a mere chest cold. 

The door opened and some of the sun was let in, followed by a pained groan from the stout man, and it closed. Lefou was safe in the sun from him.. he could have just taken him right in the tavern. But the risk of being noticed was to great.. besides the little man intrigued him. 

 

\---

The night he had promised he would claim his prize was complicated. He had a chance but the man known as Stanley hung upon Lefou.. their hearts fluttering, showing the strong sense of love. It was forbidden in these times and yet they didn't seem to fear it, they only saw each other, and Villeneuve didn't seem to mind their relationship.. it brought back some feelings with his own beloved that he had lost so many years ago, it felt like an eternity.

Lefou and Stanley kept each other happy, and Stanley always was concerned for the light coughing. Lefou wasn't lying either when he said it was a cold, for he thought it was truly so. It was small enough to be thought of as such but basically he saw a dying man that still walked, fighting like a soldier. 

He could easily drink them both dry. But he resisted for now. If it came down to it, he would have to. Stanley was perfectly healthy and beautiful. Lefou had a beauty as well, even with his overweightness, it fit him. Vlad's eyes watched the couple enjoy life.. and before he knew it, his one night of staying and feeding became a week.. and finally he realized two months had passed.

In the two months he learned of the village, of Gaston, of the prince that was once a beast. What a strange place he came to but he found himself enjoying it. He had fed carefully on the village. Targeting much older people that were alone and content with life. He had found himself seeing his once targeted prey begin to get thinner and sicker. But he refused still to show it. His coughs... he could smell the hint of blood. Lefou tried to hold the coughs in. Tried to hide that it hurt to breathe.. his emotions were all of fear. His eyes looked more longingly at Stanley.. 

It was once night just before dawn that Vlad would find the man outside of town. His horse laying beside him in an effort to keep him warm. Some herbs were tucked in the saddlebags on the gypsy horse who looked at Vlad with some worry but also a plea in it's own way to help it's master. Lefou's breathing was labored. His body burned with fever and sweat soaked into his blue coat. 

Slowly he lifted the now much lighter man onto his horse who got up when it's master was lifted up. He led the horse carefully back to his room in the Inn and laid the exhausted man on the bed. His coughing was loud in his sleep, and blood shown on the pillow.. A cold, wet cloth was placed on his forehead. Seeing him now compared to the first time seeing him made him feel a tinge of guilt in his unbeating heart. If he had killed Lefou earlier, he wouldn't be suffering now--

"St-Stanley.." The voice was soft, pained, but yearning.

"He is alright." It was all he could say and do to comfort him. Lefou could have spread his illness very much to Stanley and others.. he had to keep an eye out for the signs. 

"Gaston" Was a new name he heard. "Ga-Gaston.. please help.. help" It was desperate, not the yearning he had heard when he requested for his current lover. "It hurts.." 

 

\---

The morning was when he was awake but still feverish. He was looking at the vampire at times with at times a longing, sometimes with hatred, and sometimes he returned to his senses and realized he was seeing Vlad.

Why was he prolonging the inevitable? He wasn't sure himself. The thirst was beginning to get to him though. It won't be long now.. Lefou was losing a fight he was desperate to win. He kept asking for Stanley and Gaston... even asking for Mrs. Potts and Belle. Rare but still the names slipped. "Lefou." He finally broke the welcoming silence. Lefou had been quiet, staring at the ceiling, and thankfully looked sane. "Listen. You are sick, yes. But it won't get any better" He had to get to the cruel point. "You are going to suffer and finally die.. I've seen this disease before. There is no cure."

The tears shown in those brown eyes as the man curled up. "I mu-must live. Stanley n-needs me." He whispered, more to himself than the vampire. He began to cry finally.

It was a sting. He remembered all to well what he had done to save his son, the children of his kingdom, how he fought.. was there a way? Memories of the vicious nature of those he had turned in a fit of rage.. would this sweet man become a beast like them? Could his blood cure the sick man.. if he didn't drink from another and become human after three days? Could he replace Lefou's pain with more pain and need? Was Lefou strong enough to resist?

Still the thirst was strong.. he found himself over Lefou. Body against the other that man the mortal whimper and protest. "I wish to give you a choice. I do not know if it will work." He would be playing God if it did. "I can grant you a merciful death. You will fall asleep and not wake up. Or I can give you my blood that may cure you of this disease.. it will be in a way substituting one disease for something monstrous.."

Lefou was trying to push him off, fear giving off his body. "D-Demon.. are you a demon, monsieur?" He prayed this was a nightmare. The words of possible curing though. "Wh-what is th-this monstrous part?"

"Three days. Three days you will not be able to go out into the sun, you will become allergic to silver to the point where you can barely look at it, and the worst... you have to resist the need to drink the blood of another. In those three days if you resisted, you will become human.. your normal self, you can be with your love." 

It was an offer that frightened Lefou to the core, to him he saw Satan giving him a cure while he bargained for his soul. He also felt the sense of hope.. hope he could be cured. He had to resist something monstrous as drinking blood.. the damned creature was offering him a chance. And a chance is all he needed. "I ca-can't think of something more monstrous than drinking blood of another.."  
Vlad smiled as he looks at the sick man under him. "You will gain a taste of my power. I ask one thing of you.. In exchange for a taste of my blood, you will give yours."

Always a catch. Still he had little to lose.. if this worked, he would be cured and can return to a normal life with his beloved. He knew truly now what was above him.. a vampire, a creature damned to the night, drinking the blood of God's creatures. Something he was taught to fear in school and in the church.. and here he was now, seeing the demon as his only salvation. Lefou felt another wave off coughing and turned his head the other way so not to be rude. The blood on the pillow made him feel ill.. "I w-want to talk to y-you more about what you have seen if that is okay.. c-can you help me resist, monsieur..?"

"I will stay until your three days are up. No one should go through this alone.." The good part of this was that Lefou had no war to worry- well- that wasn't truly. For he was at war now, with the sickness and the need to survive. 

His hand was gentle against Lefou's chin as the vampire turns his head to the side, showing his throat and the blood that pumped quicker.. the fear made the blood sweeter. Lefou was only making him want to enjoy it more. "Please.. d-do it before I change my mind.." The words were enough. His head lowered as he nuzzled against the soft skin of his neck, fangs lengthen as they brush over the thin skin, causing goose bumps and shivers.. he suppressed a chuckle.. seems the man liked to be bitten.. His fangs sunk into the skin, breaking the flesh and finding the jugular vein. It caused a quick gasp of pain but the breathing quickened and a moan escaped, much to the mortal's embarrassment at the reveal that confirmed he liked the bite...

The dark blood flowed like a river into house mouth. It had a mix of fear in it which added to the taste. It was sweet to his tastebuds, his body was happy for new blood, and his more predatory mind was proud he finally was able to claim his prize.. he was making himself resist giving into his predatory part, focusing on the heart that beat frantically.. He had to keep focus on the beating.. only when he heard it beginning to slow did he become more cautious.. Lefou's hands had found their way around his back, gripping his dark coat, slowly though the grip weakened.

He finally pulled away when Lefou's heart was barely beating. His breathing was much weaker than ever before.. he was staring at the vampire, only his tired eyes shown the worry that Dracula would leave him there to die. Lefou's memories were tragic.. from his first steps to after the war. How could one with such a kind and fun personality have gone through something like that.. something like he himself went through. Lefou had found Stanley at least.. he found love. 

Teeth bit into his wrist and he placed the bleeding wound against Lefou's lips. The tongue softly licked the wrist at first, testing the flavor. Mouth sealed around the wrist while his hands found some strength to lightly hold his arm. Only when he was sure the man had enough did he pull away, leaving the man to change.  
His body dying made him cry out, asking for explanation as he hurt and gasped. "You're dying.. pay no mind. You will be alright."   
And the man fell unconscious, breath ceasing, heart stopping for now.

It would be an hour before the newborn vampire opened his eyes and found himself with his head laid against the older one's chest. It made him slowly back off the bed- it came about slowly. The sounds he once could never hear before, he could hear wolves howling though they were so far away.. he could hear a spider's legs moving on the window sill.. and lastly he realized was he felt nothing... no pain, no need to cough.. he felt better than okay. He felt unstoppable. His eyes caught the mirror and saw, with a shock at what he looked like. He was still a bit thin.. but he looked much handsomer than he'd ever saw himself before. His dark hair seemed so much livelier, his eyes held a more beautiful brown. His skin was a touch more pale than it had been months ago.. he was beautiful.. and he found himself weeping at his new beauty.. if Gaston saw him now-... he sighed. Of course his mind would go straight to the damned man..

Another thing that started to come into focus was his hunger.. and thirst. He had not been wanting to eat for quite some time and now it called to him. Food.. a meal. Blood- he caught himself suddenly in the thought. Blood.. he didn't want blood did he? "You will hunger for it. I suggest you stay in your home for the time being.. the need to drink is painful. Do not accept blood if you wish to keep your soul." Dracula carefully ran his fingers over his fledgling's back to calm him. 

 

\---

Lefou bathed in the river for once in awhile. He had stood in the water, realizing that the cold barely affected his body. The current couldn't wash him away either no matter how deep he went. He enjoyed the cold water that washed away the sick that once clung to him.. the water washed away the blood and revealed that not only did it drive his sick away.. but also made his scars disappear.. especially the one on his belly.. he had to touch over the smooth skin a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Bats flew above him every now and than. And people noticed some in the village. He had realized that the wolves that once were so vicious and would at times try to hunt him kept their distance and even looked at him as if looking at one of their own even so far away..

It was so much to take it. It was almost easy to give in and feed on blood.. so easy he could stay this powerful- but quickly he gained his sanity back. Three days felt longer. And since he used to always enjoy the sun and now hid from the day caused some worry, especially out of Stanley who saw the changes in his beloved.. saw how he somehow became much more handsome than he thought before. How the sick was completely gone.. He lay with his love.

Dracula spent time with the two, talking about his own past and careful not to let slip what century it was before. In private he helped his fledgeling keep up his fight. He wasn't cruel as stories said. His eyes see Lefou's struggle.. and reminded him if he fed than he could never be near Stanley again. It was his last resort every time that always worked... well until the last night while Stanley was asleep and Lefou and him were sitting down by the fire.

"How about I turn him.. he can be like me." It came out of the blue, never had he suggested it. He had been fully against so much as hinting it. "We can be together for an eternity. No sickness and death could tear us apart."

"Ludovic" Dracula said his name. Lefou's real name was given to Dracula on the first night. Ludovic De Lafayette. A strong name.. Le Fou was a nickname because he was foolish as a child, unable to really read or write and bumbled a lot. A bit of an insult he assumed, well until Lefou said that Gaston was the one that insisted that Lefou was a cute name, take away the meaning and it was cuter.. "Would you truly want to damn him for an eternity of never ending thirst for blood.. think of how you're dealing with it? Do you think he could deal with it?"

"... No." His eyes lower, guilt showing on him. "My God.. to think I thought such a thing. O-Only a few more hours.. please.. if I try something to him or anyone.. hold me down." He couldn't bare the thought of suddenly turning on and attacking the village. He had a few hours until dawn where he can be human and they could test out if the theory worked.

He had spent as much time as he could with his lover in case it didn't work and the disease came back. The bright side was that he didn't spread the illness to anyone. No signs thank the heavens. Lefou lay down on the vampire's lap. "It's been a the longest three days of my life. I will tell Stanley everything when I return to my more sane state." His eyes close. He was sure he'd earn a slap at least for keeping his Stanley in the dark about all this. He awoken (not realizing he fell asleep) to sudden pain as his heart began to beat again and he gasps out as life began to hit him.. driving out the thirst and restoring him.. his inhuman beauty went with it and he was left laying there, shivering but very much human again. He had realized Dracula was gone.. he guessed he left right before dawn when he was sure Lefou was asleep.. 

And he disappeared from Villeneuve. Lefou felt eyes on him for that week in the dark but never could he find the eyes. He was cured truly and life returned to normal (after a very long lecture, silent treatment for a few days, and finally tears and hugs from Stanley)

Life went on as normal. He was content... and yet fate seemed undone with him yet again.

 

\---

The raid came out of no where. They attacked and stole people's livelihood before Lefou and his friends could so much as lift their swords. Still they fought and defended the village, showing that heroes truly were still here... but it came at a heavy price.

Stanley had broken off from the three men. And was stabbed from behind.. it was a sight that broke the stout man's heart. He screamed out in rage and pain.. he ran down the raiders on the back of his horse. Trampling some and cutting down the others, in raged and uncaring of the lives he took. He got revenge and came back, sword bloodied and him and his horse needing some bandages..

Stanley's wound was either well planned out or just dumb luck (if you can call it so) it missed any vital organs but he was bleeding.. and infection set in quickly. Stanley was now at the mercy of death and Lefou, though he got revenge, still felt guilt for not noticing the one he cared so deeply for had ran off to fight on his own..

And it was probably because of this guilt that made him set out on his horse, uncaring for his injuries. The horse was fine, it honestly took worse attacks before during the war. He was looking for the one that could help.. he was desperate. He didn't think this through as he called for the one that had saved him a year ago. He rode non-stop, only stopping when his horse was exhausted or when he happened upon people-

Borrowed time.. he prayed with each hour to find him. Or have the vampire find him. He'll gladly give anything if it meant to save his love- and he prayed with each time that they would make it back in time.

 

\---

The man found enough stories of corpses drained of blood to track him down. Dracula was the one that found him though. "Seems you are a man on a mission" He had broken through the darkness that startled Lefou.

The vampire came to sit down on the log beside him. "It is good to know that you are well.. but I guess you didn't come here to thank me, no?"

"I-I d-did want to thank you. I wished we met on better terms, my prince.." His head bowed. "I fear I'm to late. But I ask one more request of you.. I need you to save my beloved." His body shivered.

A sigh escapes him. "Lefou. I cannot do that. I cannot play this game forever.. if it is meant to be than--" He was cut off.

"I refuse it to be so. You can save him.. you can! You saved me from the brink and you can save him!"

"You aren't thinking straight. I cannot force it on him."

"Please come." He was begging, grovelling. "If he refuses than you can leave.. i-if he refuses and dies.. i-if he is already dead. You may kill me for wasting your time.." 

Truly Lefou wasn't thinking straight. But the vampire had little more to do. The predatory side of him adding some influence that he'll get a willing feast if this went well.. or badly from Lefou's side. So they made it back..

 

\---

Stanley was barely clinging to life. He was happy to see Lefou, but seeing the dark clothed man beside him made him feel on edge.. he saw Lefou exhausted, hair messy again.   
"Stanley.. it is a pleasure to meet you again." He bows his head. "I came at Ludovic's request. I think you understand what I give you."

"Choice." Stanley's voice was a whisper. Lefou was so desperate to keep him alive. From how he looked ready to fall over, he could tell he went through the impossible to get him back. Lefou told him about what he'd done to survive.. to be with him. It was so stupid but he was happy he had. Now he was given the same choice because he knew all to well he was at death's doorstep. He can swear he heard heavenly music. He knew what could happen if he agreed to this.. he could either withstand the need to kill for three days or be damned eternally.. and from what his love said he had to endure.. he knew he couldn't withstand three days. He could see it in Dracula's eyes to.. he knew that Stanley would crack. But.. Lefou.. "Yes." He couldn't leave Lefou, especially after what he did for him..

The vampire didn't bite him due to the already severe loss of blood. He bit into his wrist and fed his dark blood to Stanley.. making Stanley like him. Lefou would be taken in by the added beauty as Stanley was before..

He didn't last the second day.

Stanley gave into his hunger. He had made love to Lefou when he gave into his predatory urge. His fangs found his lover's neck and drank from him, Lefou couldn't fight him and sank into more pleasure as he lay there, dazed from his climax and blood loss. Stanley turned Lefou with ease.. and Lefou could only hold back for so long..

Lefou was turned by his love and knew with a heavy heart that his lover was now truly a vampire and there was no turning back. He wanted to blame himself. Dracula watched the two vampires turn only two more.. Tom and Dick. And he finally forced them to come with him for the time being.

He could easily kill them. But they weren't any like the one's he made before. They were more civilized, more sane.. and seemed to understand there are rules to follow. Only having a hint of monster in them that they seem to keep in their control. Dracula would teach them what he knew before leaving them to survive on their own yet again. 

Their clan lasted a good century before Tom and Dick left to explore the world. Stanley and Lefou finally returned to Villeneuve after so long and saw how much changed. Belle and Adam's great grandchildren lived in the castle. Lefou had only faded into old stories that were passed on. He was called a bit of a jokester that wound up helping the castle when it was under attack. Simple but he'd take it. Stanley was seen as the legendary crossdresser that was a moral that anyone can be anything. 

Villeneuve grew. They lived in the old cottage after they claimed they were Lefou's descendants. Only about ten years they lived happily before people began to notice their unageing.

The two immortals found their way to America. But never would they stay long. They fought in wars.. hunted together.. and all around just remained together. It would be legend that brought their tale to the screen.. it was funny seeing how accurate they were in the new film in 2017 than the one in 1991. Damn Lefou was annoyed at how small they made him and how he was the punching bag. Stanley wouldn't leave the short jokes alone...

Seeing themselves on the big screen was such a sight. How they looked so like the actors. Eternal life did funny things they guessed. 

The last they heard of Tom and Dick, the two were living still in France, in the woods. And Dracula? They weren't sure.. they felt he was still alive somewhere. Lefou and Stanley currently found residence in California and are currently living their life there. Until the day they found need to move on..


End file.
